


The Wrong Essay

by DarkKittyDaiquiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKittyDaiquiri/pseuds/DarkKittyDaiquiri
Summary: Frustrated with everything happening around her, Hermione writes her frustrations in an essay. Thanks to Ronald she hands it in to the one person she doesn't want to read it. What are the consequences?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	The Wrong Essay

The Wrong Essay

All belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling

I just like playing in her sandbox

This is a non-canon AU and characters and creatures have been edited to fit my vision

Thank you to my wonderful beta PrncssBunny, without you I don't even want to know how this would turn out.

All errors remaining are my own

She couldn't concentrate, it was driving her insane. All she thought about was having him. Everytime she was around him her knickers would find themselves wet. Her body thrumbed with need, pulsing, quivering with the need to have him. She knew it was something she would never have, yet she yearned for him.

Digging a fresh sheet of parchment from her bag, Hermione started anew. Putting to quill her thoughts and feelings, what she wanted, how she wanted him. How his scent tantalised her when she was around him. It had started her third year when he had protected them from Remus' werewolf form. It had started innocent enough she had thought. Admiration for the man that placed himself in harm's way to protect their idiocy. It had grown from there and expanded by leaps and bounds. Watching him at the Yule ball fourth year as he danced with a few of the visiting delegates. She had wanted to feel his hands on her, to dance close to him.

He had rescued her fifth year from that horrid pink toad of a woman. Claiming she was doing an errand for him when she had been caught after curfew. Granted, she had still served detention with him, which was agony. They had brewed together that night.

She loved to watch his long, lean fingers as they worked over a potion. His sharp intellect was what drew her first to him. His biting sarcasm and hidden humor. Once she had realized his dark humor, it was all she had not to laugh when he made a witty joke. Sixth year, he had rescued her again, this time from that awful McLaggen. He had forced her into an alcove and had tried to force himself upon her. He had shown up just in time to save her from a horror she shuddered to imagine. He had pierced her with a look that brought a fierce blush to her face as he repaired her dress. She had made sure to thank him afterwards.

When he had been the one to flee from the castle after putting the Headmaster out of his misery, she had cried. She had cried, yes for the Headmaster, but more so for him. She had suspected for a while that the Headmaster was dying. She had total faith that he had been on their side no matter what her friends said. Those surrounding her had turned against him. She never did. She had gone to the elfs and made sure they knew the truth, though they wanted nothing to do with her until she apologized for SPEW. She had expected that he would return the following year after learning from Harry about the horcruxes. She had asked that they make sure to take extra care of him as no one else would and left with them a few gifts to hand out when he seemed to be at his lowest. She had attached notes of encouragement to each one. She never revealed that she was the one to do so.

When he had been dying in the shack, she had made sure to do all that she could for him. Her friends had wanted to leave him but she refused. She made sure to heal him to the best of her limited abilities, shoved a bezoar down his throat along with enough potions for several people. It tore her heart to be forced from his side to rejoin the fight. When Harry had revealed his true allegiances, she knew she had done the right thing. They were lucky that day, they hadn't lost too many. When the battle was over, she had rushed from the Great Hall to the shack, only to discover he was gone. She had prayed to all the deities that would listen that he would be safe.

Having returned for her last year, she was ecstatic to learn that he had returned to teach potions again. He hadn't changed, he was just as bitting, sarcastic and grumpy as ever, something she wouldn't change about him. She always showed her respect for him, never allowing those around her to get away with putting him down in her company.

Now it was the final essay before they sat for their NEWTS and she couldn't concentrate on the essay. Oh, how she had tried to focus. Going over her notes numerous times, reading the texts she knew held the answers, yet nothing stuck. So, here she sat writing down her thoughts, feelings and fantasies about the man she knew she would never be able to have. Her parchment filled with what she had fantasied doing with him. How he would take her, claim her for his own and never let her go. How he would ravage her body, mind and soul. Slowly, she stopped her writing, feeling relieved to have it all down on parchment. She turned back to her essay, able to complete it to her exacting standards before returning to her dorm for the night.

"No, Ronald, I will not help you out. You should've finished that assignment when it was handed out! How are you ever going to make it as an Auror if you can't do a simple assignment without my help?" Hermione huffed as she stalked out of the common room.

Ron always left his homework till the last minute and this year hadn't been any different. She had finally put her foot down after Christmas and refused to let him copy her work. Oh, she knew what he was doing when he asked for her help, he wanted her to do his assignment so that he could go off with some floozy. Yes, they had tried to make a go of a relationship after their kiss but that had ended abruptly when he kept pressuring her to have sex with him. He just wouldn't get it through his thick head that she wanted to wait, she wasn't comfortable with moving so fast. Something had held her back from taking that step with him. She was so glad she had ended it. Soon after there had been numerous rumors about him sleeping around with most of their year and the year under them.

The day flew by with Ron dogging her every step, begging her to help him with his essay. It was finally the last class of the day which just so happened to be potions. She always looked forward to the class for obvious reasons. She had traded her usual seat between Ron and Harry, placing Harry in the middle so she wouldn't have to hear Ron badgering her to help him.

Snape swept into the room as normal, robes billowing around him. Demanding that they hand in their essays. Hermione dug hers out of her satchel accidentally pulling out the other assignments that she had ready for the following day.

"Come on Mione. You've already got your assignment done, can't you help a bloke out?" The whining in Ron's voice was driving her crazy. Snatching her parchements away from him, he received a glare as her only response. Walking up to the Professor's desk she laid her essay with the others before returning to her seat.

"For the last time, Ronald, no I will not help you," seethed Hermione from her seat at the sight of Ron trying to pull his best puppy dog eyes at her. Harry was chuckling quietly between them, finding their antics funny but he knew better than to get into the middle of their argument.

The class proceeded without incident. By the time the final bell rang, Hermione knew her knickers were drenched. Snape had lectured on what to expect from their NEWTS, going over all that he could in the single class period. She had watched him advedly from her spot, noticing that he had a certain sort of grace in all his movements. From the way that his hands moved casually in the air, to the way he walked in front of the room. His voice alone was a sin against all female kind.

All throughout dinner, Ron kept begging her until she hexed him along with Ginny who had heard enough of his whining.

"I just don't know where he gets it. All my other siblings have always applied themselves to their studies. I've never not turned in an assignment and strived to do the best that I can. Mum suspects one of the older boys dropped him on his head when he was a baby," giggled Ginny as the girls made their way to the common room.

"Yes, well that would actually make perfect sense for a lot of his actions. All your other brothers eat with their mouths shut, they apply the manners I know your parents taught them, and have good prospects now because of their actions. I just don't see Ron ever making a success of himself with the way that he acts." Digging through her satchel, Hermione looked for the parchment she had penned the night before. A feeling of dread coursed through her as she dumped her satchel on her bed. She couldn't find the parchment yet there was her potions essay.

Realization hit her like a stunner. She had been so distracted by Ron she had turned in the wrong parchment in potions. All the color drained from her face as the realization of just what had happened hit her.

"Mione, what's wrong? You feeling ok," Ginny came to her side as she brushed her long red hair.

Shaking her head, Hermione told Ginny all about what happened and how she feared that she had turned in the wrong bit of parchment instead of the potions essay she had meant to turn in.

Gasping Ginny plopped down beside Hermoine on her bed. "It's not curfew yet, you might be able to sneak into his classroom and swap it before he reads it. I can't imagine how mortifying you must be feeling right now. I've known for awhile how you've felt about him. You always defend him, even before it was revealed which side he was on. Maybe it won't be so bad."

"Ginny, I went into minute detail on what I imagined we would do to each other. Everything, the whole shabang." Tears were rolling down her face as she sat there. "I don't know what to do. God's what have I done."

Ginny wrapped her arms around her best friend trying to give her the comfort she needed. "I'll go ask Harry for his invisibility cloak. We can sneak down together and swap out the right parchment. He won't be the wiser for it."

"He always grades immediately after and with this being the final assignment, I don't expect him to put it off. Tomorrows the last day before we start our testing." Crying full force now, Hermione struggled to calm herself.

"What if we went to the Headmistress? Surely she would help you."

"Oh, Gods no! Can you imagine the look she would give me! She maybe the nearest thing I have to a mother now, but there is no way I want her knowing that I wrote an erotic essay about Professor Snape and then handed it into him. I think the best thing would be for me to skip class tomorrow. I can avoid him until the end of the year."

"You've never skipped class, don't you think it would be suspicious if you did now? Not to mention both Harry and Ron would make a fuss and would send a search party to find you." Ginny solemnly shot down the idea. "I'll go get the cloak now and we can sneak out in a few after the common room empties. We might get lucky, you never know."

Ginny handed her the cloak while explaining that Harry needed her and she couldn't go with Hermione to the dungeons to exchange her parchments. Ginny was sorry she couldn't go with but knew that Hermione would be just fine. Snape was probably already retired for the night and wouldn't be in his classroom.

Sneaking down to the dungeons alone, Hermione had time to think what would happen if Professor Snape had already read her essay. She shuddered at the thought of having to explain herself. She could only pray that he would go easy on her, but knew that was probably something that would never occur.

Reaching the door to his classroom, she gave the door a push hoping it was unlocked and he wasn't inside. Luck was against her on the last part. There sitting at his desk was Professor Snape and by the look on his face she could tell he wasn't in the mood for interruptions. Before she could back away he lifted his head looking for whoever had entered unbidden to his classroom.

"Miss Granger I presume, you may as well take that infernal cloak off." There was no sneer or growl in his voice as he called out to her.

Wrapping her courage around her like the cloak she was taking off, she stepped further into the room. "Professor, sir, I..uh...I...I handed in the wrong parchment and was hoping I could...well switch it out with the correct one."

"You were hoping to avoid me, switch out the parchments without explaining yourself and by the looks of it I would assume you hoped that I hadn't read the parchment you handed in, correct, Miss Granger." Raising an eyebrow, he waited for her reply.

He had read her parchment. He always read hers first when the students turned in their work. Hermione had always been an overachiever but had this year stepped beyond what he thought of as regurgitated drivel. She now had the sense to question the reference materials. Several times he had read her hypothesis on what else could be achieved when combining ingredients. This had piqued his interest in the little witch, as she seemed to have an innate ability to think outside the box finally.

When he had read her parchment, he had been stunned. He had no issue in admitting that he had fallen ungracefully into his chair while he took in all that she had written. Not only had she expressed herself with the thoughts pertaining to her first years at Hogwarts, all the incidents that had been thrown at them, but she had also admitted to always believing in him. That was something he wasn't used to. Even Lilly had stopped believing in the best of him. He knew she had written the truth, based not only on her actions, but on the way the elves had been so adamant in taking care of him, leaving him the little gifts with their encouraging notes.

He had taken notice of her when she had appeared in the Great Hall at the beginning of the year. She had changed, of course she had. She had been through a war which she had suffered more than others. She now held herself with more confidence than before. No longer did she spout out answers, waving her hand to gain his attention. No, instead she sat and waited to see if others could answer before raising her hand. Her unruly hair had been tamed into long sleek ringlets down her back. Her eyes shown with such fierce intelligence, he couldn't help but feel drawn to them.

Her body had also changed. No longer did she hide behind baggy jumpers and cloaks wrapped around her. Now she stood with confidence in the properly fitted clothes. The soft swell of her breasts pushed against her blouse without straining the buttons like so many of the little sluts around the school. No, she always dressed with a modesty that radiated confidence. When she had worn those jeans to a Hogsmead weekend, he had had to thank Salazar that he had his voluminous robes to hide his raging erection.

When he had continued to read past all the thoughts of him in her past to what she had fantasied about with him as her starring role, he had become uncomfortably hard. The further he had made it through the fantasies she had of them coupling had gotten hotter and hotter. By the end of her parchment he had had to take himself in hand to receive some relief. Now, here she was standing before him, cheeks stained with a rosey blush, asking for her parchment back.

"Not...not avoiding you, sir," hanging her head, she waited, not knowing if he had read the words she had written. When he stayed silent, she raised her head to meet his piercing gaze.

"Then what would you call it, Miss Granger?" The silkiness of his voice washed over her, bringing with it the tingling between her legs that had only intensified as the years had gone on. Without thought, she rubbed her thighs together trying to relieve some of the need. This movement didn't go unnoticed by the piercing black eyes that swept her body.

"Please, sir, may I have the parchment back. I have the correct parchment here," she raised the correct parchment as if to distract him from his line of questioning.

"You may hand it here, Miss Granger. As for the other parchment you handed in," pausing her saw her shift slightly. "You may have it back at the end of the year. You can retrieve it after the graduation ceremony. If you don't show up, well it may just end up in someone else's hands." A feral grin spread across his face as he knew she would have to come to him and when she did, she wouldn't be a student anymore.

Uncertainty clouded her eyes as she studied the dark man in front of her. Had he read the parchment? He must have to be acting like he was now. Her brain went into overdrive as she tried to think of a way out of this situation. She knew she had no other choice, yet did she really want out? Maybe she would get her wicked way with the man that had been such a fixture in her fantasies for all these years. She doubted it, she was after all not that attractive like others and he undoubtedly had his hands full of witches throwing themselves at him after being proclaimed a war hero.

Walking forward, she handed him the correct parchment only to have him snatch her hand, dragging her around the desk and pulling her into his lap. She was so stunned, she hadn't fought him in the least. His hands moved swiftly before she was aware of such things, he had one hand buried in her curls at the nap of her neck while the other hand was wrapped around her waist, essentially pinning her to him.

Startled, she looked at him. Never had she seen him so close up. Before she could utter a word, his lips came crashing down to hers. There was a fierceness to his lips on hers, yet he held back in a gentle way that brought heat pooling in her most secret place. His lips moved against hers, slowly messaging them. His tongue flicked out to tease the seam of her lips, which brought a gasp from her. He took advantage of the gasp and swept his tongue into her mouth, feeling her silky tongue against his, drawing a purr from him. Gently, he flicked his tongue against hers to get her involved in the kiss.

Unsure of herself, Hermione responded to his gently probing. The feel of his tongue against hers was heaven. Never had she been kissed like this before. His breath was minty and all his own. Slowly, her eyes closed as she gave herself to the kiss. Her body melted against his. She lost all track of time as she lost herself to the kiss from the man she had thought never to have.

His hand that held her against him moved slowly from the small of her back to her side where he ghosted his fingers along her side, up across her ribs, slowly he rubbed the side of her breast.

Moving his lips from hers to gently place kisses along her jaw, down along the column of her neck to where it met her shoulder where he nipped her gently then soothed the sting with the caress of his tongue. He heard her purr at his menstruations. Grinning he continued to place gentle kisses all along her exposed skin. Capturing her lips once again, his tongue teased hers out to dance with his. His large warm hand that had been brushing along her side, slid up to cup her breast. He longed to feel her breast free of the clothes that restrained them.

Drawing back, he looked at her lust filled eyes as they both breathed heavily. He knew nothing more could happen between them before she graduated. It was possible for a bit more if they were careful. Placing his hands on her hips, he easily lifted her to place her facing him, straddling his legs. Wasting no time, his lips captured hers again in a searing kiss. He pulled her hips closer to grind against his straining bulge.

Taking the hint, Hermione started to roll her hips. When her clit hit his bulge a gasp left her. Throwing her head back she moaned. This action gave him access to her throat where he latched his lips to the throbbing pulse where her blood flowed strong under her delicate skin. His hands slid up her sides to caress her breasts. Not satisfied with the gentle touches through clothes, he flicked his hand, devesting her of her shirt and bra. There before him was the most perfect set of breasts he had ever laid eyes on.

Lowering his head, he took first one pebbled nipple in his mouth and gently sucked before flicking his tongue while his other hand caressed and teased the other. Her moan shot desire straight through him to his aching groin. Her hands were fisted in his hair holding him against her and her head was thrown back.

He loved the taste of her in his mouth and knew she would taste all the better when he had her spread before him. Groaning he thrust his hips up towards her. Both were so close to release.

"Cum for me, cum for me you beautiful creature," he purred in her ear as he drew her closer to his body.

Shaking her head, "No, more...need more...want more...want to feel you," panting she tried valiantly to hold off her pending orgasm. All the while rolling and grinding against his hard bulge. Sweet Merlin, she wanted this man. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, feel his hands all over her body while she peppered his body with kisses.

Reaching between them, he pinched her nipple drawing a shuddering cry from her swollen lips. Her body tightened then shuddered as she cried his name as she came grinding against him. Grunting, he came in his pants like a fourth year, not caring as he had the women in his arms he had longed for, for longer than he cared to admit.

Drawing back from him, Hermione dropped her lips to his and kissed him sweetly. This kiss was telling, it was sweet, full of the feelings she held for him. It was so unlike the previous ones which had been filled with unbridled passion and need. No, this one was full of promises yet to come.

Resting her head against his shoulder, she kissed him along his neck while one of his hands were softly caressing her along her back, the other gently playing with her hair.

"We need to get you dressed and we should probably talk about this," he said softly against her hair. Holding her in his arms was blissful, something he never wanted to end but knew it had to for both of them. Summoning her clothes, he helped her dress, never letting her leave his lap. He peppered her with small kisses all the while.

"This can't happen again," he started feeling her tense, ready to pull away from him. Tightening his arm around her he refused to release her. "Until you've graduated. Then you will be mine. I will take you how you've wanted, how we both want." Looking up at her while she stilled in his lap he waited to see her reaction.

Breathing a sigh of relief at his words, she felt the warmth of happiness rush through her. Smiling softly she placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I would like that."

TheEnd?


End file.
